


sensitive

by machiattophan



Category: Just My Luck (2006), McFly
Genre: Danny is a sweetheart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bless him, flones, protect him at all costs, tom is a precious lil bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiattophan/pseuds/machiattophan
Summary: tom is a sensitive person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically, a fic based on three things: Tom's weight issues, his sensitive/emotional nature, and how Danny is an understanding sweetheart. this is my first fic here on a03, so constructive criticism or any feedback is welcome (and obviously a kudos would be great too!) I've noticed how dead the McFly fandom is here on this community compared to sites like fanfiction.net so I thought that I'd try to post some of my fics here and keep the fandom alive! enjoy reading and once again, feedback would be appreciated :-)

Their special connection was one like no other. Danny simply understood Tom’s feelings and actions well, and the same went for Tom with Danny. It was no secret - Tom was a sensitive person. But while family members disregarded this fairlyDanny had twigged out from the beginning that Tom wasn’t your average boyish cocky teenager. From the day that they moved into the band house, he realised that underneath the layer of confidence and the mask that was so chock-full of charm, lay a deeply intuitive and sensitive soul. Obviously, there was nothing with having a confident (and in this case, cocky) personality such as, say, Harry’s, but there had always been a distinct part of Tom which doubted himself. Which constantly questioned his self-worth. Which sometimes didn’t see the reasons why hundreds of screaming fans at their gigs held up ‘I HEART TOM FLETCHER’ signs, why girls (and some guys alike) swooned over posters of him in magazines. Danny obviously did, however. Which explained the special connection he shared with and deep understanding of the chocolate-eyed, blonde-haired singer. Despite this distinct personality trait of his and would often insult him lightheartedly over trivial things, Danny had always taken care to make sure that he didn’t somehow upset him through their daily banter. 

Growing up, and into the first few years of major-popstar-status, Tom had always been a little on the chubbier side. His round, rosy cheeks and baby fat would often prompt his relatives, and even schoolmates to make little jabs at his confidence - at how he needed to cut down on the soda and stock up on the greens, on how he shouldn’t be wasting time in front of the playstation like a geek, on how he should use his time to hit the gym instead. He would often laugh along with them, a fake smile painted onto his round face, the layer of confidence trying its best to cover up the hurt as much as it could. But at night, when the night sky shrouded his bedroom with darkness just like how the shadows of the hurtful remarks shrouded his heart, he cried himself to sleep, soft sniffles heard only by the birds resting on the tree outside his bedroom window. And when his mother entered his messy bedroom at midnight to check on him before going to bed, she caught a glimpse of the dried-up tear tracks on her son’s cheeks, illuminated by the moonlight. Her heart ached, and she wondered what on earth could have caused her (10-year-old son, a big boy now) child such distress. Little did she know that she, along with the help of the rest of his family, had been the reason for his tears. But of course she wouldn’t know. As if she was sensitive enough to understand the way that he felt whenever he had been body-shamed by those closest to him. She was just like the rest of them. 

 

But Danny wasn’t. And just as Tom was about to give up on finding someone who would just accept that he wasn’t as thick-skinned as most others, he met Danny. In Danny’s (rather slow) mind, Tom and his ways were not the slightest bit complicated at all. In fact, Tom made perfect sense to him. Mention his weight issues to him during an interview? Of course he’s going to reply with “no comment”, so no point asking. [Bonus: he’s also going to dwell on the topic for the rest of the day, and he’ll probably hog the ground floor toilet of the band house for an hour, crying, until Dougie bangs on the door because he needs to take a piss. And then Tom will dry his eyes frantically.] Silly interviewer. Laugh at Tom for tearing up while watching the new John Lewis advert? You might find that he just wouldn’t trust you as much as he used to anymore. No doubt, the special connection was there. Danny certainly understood the manner in which Tom’s mind worked, and that was what brought them together as friends with a tight-knit bond, and eventually, lovers. 

 

And as such, Tom’s sensitive heart, Danny’s intuitive nature and their unconditional love for each other was the most beautiful thing about their relationship.


End file.
